Pyrotechnic actuators are widely used, notably in pyrotechnic circuit breakers, electric switches, or pyrotechnic safety systems such as automatic hood-raising systems of motor vehicles.
They typically comprise a body defining an internal cavity and a pyrotechnic igniter housed in the cavity and typically facing a piston, the pyrotechnic igniter being capable of propelling the piston.
In the initial, non-activated, state of the actuator, it is necessary that the pyrotechnic igniter is reliably maintained in position, to avoid any malfunction of the actuator before and during activation.
Several solutions have been considered to meet such requirement.
In some actuators, the igniter is mounted in the body and fixed thereto by bonding. However, such an assembling method is complicated and cost-intensive.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,745 discloses an assembling method in which the body of the actuator is moulded around the igniter, the igniter and the actuator thus being unitary.
This method, however, requires particular equipment and the molding step is not easily integrated in the assembly process.